


Sacrifice for family

by Darknight179



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknight179/pseuds/Darknight179
Summary: Uma managed to catch up with Mal before she got into the limo. Carlos jumped out to support her. the limo left because Ben needed to get off the isle.An insane laughter interrupts everyone. the worst fear has happened.Cruella has come for Carlos.





	Sacrifice for family

Mal couldn’t believe how anything could become worse.. Not only did Uma manage to stop her but Carlos had to be that stupid idiotic hero who dragged Ben into the limo and jump out to help her. Dude, his faithful pet also joined as he would never leave his best friend behind. She watched as Jay and Evie had no choice but to leave. They all made an oath. No matter what happened they get Ben off the isle. This was all her fault she was stupid and prideful. She wanted to make Uma realize she had lost to her once again.   
Uma gang wasn’t the issue through. A insane laughter ruptured around the street interrupting the world of pain they were about to be in. She shuddered honestly she would have preferred to be left to die from blood loss on the streets of the isle. Wouldn’t be the first time, it was much better then hearing that laughter. Mal glanced back and she sighed, poor Carlos. He was so freaked out and was becoming lost in his abusive childhood memories. he knew what was coming and the realization made it hard for even to stand up.

Dude realised what was happening from the stories he heard as a puppy, More importantly there is only one person who could ever get such a reaction from Carlos. The poor dog was whimpering but also trying to reassure Carlos everything would be okay. Uma smirked and left she knew that this monster coming was worse then anything ever she could do. Harry and Gil followed like they were her shadows as always.  
That monster? It was Cruella Deville.

The women in her late fifties, with her famous selection of fur coats. The only method to satisfy her blood lust. She had the head of a puppy toy stuck on her shoulder who she talked to and was a stark reminder of how addicted she was to dogs. Her black and white hair was stuck up like she was struck by lightning. Her eyes showed a grim insanity which meant Mal could not let Carlos be near her. She would snap his neck without any remorse and carry on looking for the latest fashion like nothing had happened.  
Carlos was now having a full on panic attack, cradling his knees and rocking. He was promised by everyone Cruella would never be able to get him. Now because of her own selfishness, he was in his worst nightmare. She would skin and wear his best friend. She would probably skin her son as well. She always used to look at him and the burn marks from her cigarettes and say he was close to being a acceptable as coat himself.   
Cruella was walking in a deranged calmness. She wanted to greet her son and make him pay for leaving. For failing what was the perfect plan. That was until she saw Dude and started running. Mal wasn’t sure how she actually was able with her heels? But Mal has seen what an addiction will do to you, make you seem to do the impossible just to get the fix.

Mal needed a plan. How to get away? Carlos was out of commission from fear. If they could get to their base maybe and wait for Jay and Evie to do a stupid rescue mission? No Cruella had scented and seen her dog. Dogs. If you know how she views Carlos.  
There had to be something else but what? She came with nothing. This was unfair. Why did it have to be her? The worst villain on this isle after her mum. Many could have been bartered with or reasoned with. Cruella? She was just a insane psychopath. There was no reasoning with her. Once she was focused nothing stopped her.  
As Cruella was about to reach them. Mal pulled Carlos up. She wanted to rip apart Cruella for how she has abused her friend and made him a wreck. She shouted to try and get him back but also to make him go, “Carlos Take dude and run!”

She then pushed him away. Mal felt despair and sadness as he just stared at her not being able to comprehend what she has said. Run? There was no running from Cruella. Only pain, She looked at Dude pleading with him to get Carlos to move. Dude jumped and licked his face. Carlos back to reality looked back at Mal with clear concern. Mal had a plan, a bad plan knowing her. But Carlos couldn’t face him mother. He also knew he would hinder Mal her right now put her into more danger. 

Feeling like a coward, he whispered lightly, “rotten to the core.”

She smiled sadly watching him go and echoed the way the VKs told their love, “Rotten to the core.”

As he ran away, a horrible shriek made her turn around. Cruella was there. Before Mal could say even a word. A shriek and a bony hand slapped her face so hard she twisted and stumbled. Mal was disoriented so she didn’t realize the mad rich women had cut her cheek wide open with her ring. Blood started pouring from the wound. 

Mal couldn’t believe what she did. she actually pushed back Cruella. She did this for her safety but also she had forgotten what the parents of her group were like. The familiar sense of rage came back to her. Every time Jay came to her because he was kicked out the house because he didn’t find anything worthy to steal Every time Mal found Evie making herself throw up because that is what a princess has to do to find a man. Every time Carlos needed Mal to bandage him up after Cruella went into a rage.  
The crazy old toad, stumbled back. She started screaming for her son and the dog. She was searching through her handbag. No doubt looking for a weapon to mutilate Mal with. No one pushes a crazed villain like Cruella without any consequences. 

This was a part of her plan through. Get her mad. Make her forgot about anything else but her. Carlos is good at hiding. Dude keeps Carlos calm. Together they can survive until helps arrive. Please let them be okay. She doesn’t care about herself. This is punishment for everything she has done. Mal breathed hard. She needed to be sure that this would get her attention. One more deep breath. This time she didn’t push her. No. This was much worse. With a scream of some unpleasant words she tackled Cruella. Hard. Right to ground. They scrambled both attacking each other and trying to stop the other getting the upper hand. 

In hindsight this was a terrible mistake. Mal might have been younger and more physically fit. But she was not trying to intentionally seriously hurt Cruella. However the cruel and insane Cruella had no qualms. She would enjoy the taste of mal blood as it came out of her cracked skull. As a result of this Cruella managed to get on top of Mal. She got her hands around Mal neck and started squeezing. Mal started weakening. First she couldn’t no longer try and kick or punch cruella off. She then started to get light headed, her vision became blurry. 

Cruella snarling face was what Mal last saw before she blacked out into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! What do you think so far? Also sorry for any mistakes! this is my first fanfic in a long time! I am a little rusty.


End file.
